Princess and the Dragon
by Chubbystripper
Summary: After Sora is kidnapped, kairi goes on a search to find him. My first fic so please be nice or I'll kill you!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my peoples out there in fan fiction land. This is my first fan fiction and I hope you all like._

_Disclaimer: Okay dude if I owned kingdom hearts, do you think it would have crappie Disney characters in it. I mean really. Oh yeah I also don't own bleach either._

_----------------_

Chapter one: Stolen Dragon

"Okay, how's this?" Kairi said as she ran towards Sora with her keyblade

She tried a spin slash but Sora block it with his keyblade and knocked her back. "Come on Kairi, you got to do better then that." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Well you asked for it." Kairi jumped back up and ran towards him again. This time she threw her keyblade at him but Sora leaned back to avoid the attack.

"Oh, is that all you got Kai-" as he was coming back up, Kari kneed him in the face. Sora fell backwards as he was holding his nose. "Ow."

"Oh my god, are you okay Sora." Kairi asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away."

"A little carried away? I think you dislocated my nose." He said as he picked up his keyblade. "But you are getting stronger and that what really counts."

"Thanks." She said smiling. "Pretty soon I'll be as good you and Riku."

"Kairi," Sora grabbed her hand "Are you sure want to do this? I mean we don't even know what we're up against yet."

Kairi turned around and smiled "Yes I'm sure Sora," She put her arms around his neck and looked him right in his aqua blue eyes. "I'm not going to lose you again, not when I just got you back."

"I know how you feel it's just, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing can happen to me as long as I got my knight in shinning armor with me" Kairi leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Aww, how cute." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there," Sora said as he stepped in front of Kairi. "Show yourself." He demanded.

A dark patrol open up by the waterfall and a man stepped out of it. He had long, blonde hair in a ponytail, golden eyes and was wearing a black and white kimono with two swords on his side.

"So this is the tainted keyblade welder." The man said, as he looked Sora over. His eye then moved over to Kairi. "What's this, another keyblade welder?" The man reached in his kimono and pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's see: _Bering back the tainted keyblade welder alive and kill anyone else around._ Sorry man but I got to kill you girlfriend." He reached down and unsheathed one of his swords.

"Don't even try in." Sora said as he summons a second keyblade.

The man stopped for a moment "Your right." He said as he lowered his sword. "Why waste my time when the heartless can do it for me."

The man snapped his fingers and a swarm of shadows surround them. The two stood back to back as the heartless closed in on them.

"Kairi stay behind me. I'll deal with-"

"No." She refused. "I'll take care of these little fuckers, you go take care blondy over there."

"But-"

"Don't worry I can handle my own." She said. "On the count of three, I'll make a path for you. Ready? One... two... three." Kairi jumped over Sora's head and threw her keyblade through the shadows, making a clearing for Sora. "Go now Sora." She yelled as she caught her keyblade.

"Right, be careful Kairi." Sora said as he ran pass her.

"So did you decide to come peacefully or do I have to beat the crap out of you first" the man asked.

"Like hell." Sora yelled. "I'm here to send you packing."

"You wish little man." The man said as prepared to attack. "Don't blink."

The man rushed towards Sora and swung his sword at Sora's head. Sora blocked it with one keyblade and counter attacked with his other one. The man quickly unsheathe his other sword and blocked Sora's attack, leaving them at a stalemate.

"Not bad Sora ... and Roxas." The man said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Who are you and how do you know about Roxas?"

"The names Jinn and I'd be more worried about you friend if I where you."

Sora looked over to Kairi and saw that she was in no danger at all. "What are you talking about, she's-" as Sora was turning back around Jinn head-butted him in the face, knocking him down. "Son of-"

"Binding spell the first, sai!" Jinn yelled.

Sora arms were suddenly force together and he couldn't move them apart. "What the hell is this?"

"It's called Kido or the demon way, a high-level spell only a soul reaper can cast." Jinn explained. "Know to take care of your friend." He said as he walked past Sora.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sora yelled. "Kairi Watch out!"

Kairi turned and saw Jinn walking towards her. "S-stay back. I'm warning you."

"Oh please, like you can cause me any harm." Jinn laughed.

"Dark aura!" a voice yelled. Black fireballs began falling from the sky and fell around Jinn.

"Who's there?" Jinn asked angrily.

"Riku!" Kairi said with joy.

"What's going on here?" Riku asked Kairi. "There were a bunch of heartless in town. Is it because of him?"

"What's this, another keyblade welder." Jinn said with a sigh. "This place is starting to get too crowed for me." Her ran over to Sora and scooped him up. "Later losers." He snapped his fingers again and a dark patrol appeared. He walked into it and disappeared

"Oh no you don't." Kairi said as she jumped in after them.

"Kairi wait." Riku yelled as he ran after her but the patrol closed before he could get in. "Oh crap, this is bad.

To be continue...

_So what do my peoples think? Is it good, is bad, does it need more action (and I not talking about the fooly cooly kind of action either). Please review and tell me what you think but please, be gentle._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I know I it's been a while since I posted a chapter but I don't know if this story is any good. That's why you guys have to review and tell me. Should I keep going or burn this story._

_Okay Disclaimer time. I don't own nether Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. I think you guys know that._

_----------------_

Chapter 2: The search is on

"Kairi. Hey Kairi wake up." a female voice said.

"Huh? What?" Kairi said as she open her eyes. "Is that you Namine."

"Yeah your alright!" The blond witch exclaimed as she hugged Kairi. "You've been out for a long time. I thought you where dead."

"What happen? Wait you just hugged me." Kairi said in shock. "You shouldn't be able to do that. You don't have a physical body."

"I know, weird right? This guy in a hat and clogs somehow separated us when he found you." She explained.

"But that still doesn't answer how you can touch me."

"Allow me to explain." A voice said out said the screen door. It sled open and reviled a man in a hat and clogs. He was holding a cane in his hand but he didn't use it to walk with. "The name's Kisuke Urahara. I found you and your friend knocked out in front of my shop."

"I'm Kairi and this is Namine." Kairi said as she sat up. "I want to know how you separated us and how come she can touch me."

"Well as for the first question, that's my little secret and as for how she can interact with her environment, that simple. Your friend possesses a tremendous amount of spirit energy equal to that of a soul reaper. Actual her spirit energy passes that of most."

"Wait, did you say soul reaper?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Where looking for a soul reaper who kidnapped our friend." Kairi explained. "His name was Jin and he attacked us the other day and run off with Sora into a dark portal. I went in after them but I don't remember anything after that."

Kisuke stood up and let out a long sigh. "Great as if I didn't have enough on my plate." He groaned as he walked out of the room.

"Wait," Kairi jumped up and followed after him. Namine right behind her. "Do you know this Jin guy?"

"Sadly yes. He is a rouge soul reaper who was banished from the soul society for unauthorized experiments on hollows." He said as they continued down the hall.

"Wait what are soul reapers and Hollows." Namine asked.

"Hollows are sprites of the dead that are turn evil and soul reapers are the guys who take care of them."They walk into this storage closet and he began to look through the boxes for something.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why he took Sora." Kairi said; looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"True. Tell me, did this Sora have any special powers?" Kisuke said; still searching through the boxes.

"Yeah he's a Keyblade master!" Namine blurted out.

"A keyblade master? Never heard of 'em but they must have something Jin wants if he kidnapped your friend and odds are, it's not good."

"We have to stop him before he hurts Sora." Kairi said.

"But how can we? We don't know where they're at or a way to get were they are. Namine said.

"Find it!" Kisuke jerked up with a black glove in his hand.

"Um What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Rift glove. It allows you to travel to other worlds." He said; tossing Kairi the glove.

"Sweet now we can go after that Jin and save Sora."

"Not so fast. That glove can only send you to the closest world so it may be a long journey so you may want to prepare for it."

"What are you talking about we got to hurry." Namine said.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you. Your staying with me for a while." Kisuke told her.

"What?" The females said simultaneously.

"Your Friend has a lot of potential. Give me three days with her and I can turn her into a powerful soul reaper." Kisuke suggested. "Trust me she would be of more help if she was."

"I don't know." Kairi said.

"I'll do it!" Namine agreed.

"What? But Namine-"

"He's right. I'd be a better asset if I could fight too."

"Great It's decided. You are my new pupil. Don't worry, I take good care of her." He assured Kairi. "Know to get you ready. Ururu! Jinta!" Kisuke yelled.

"Yes sir!" The two little kids said as they walked in the room. One was a quiet looking girl who whore a T-shirt and a poke-a-dot skirt and had her hair in pony tails. The other was a red head boy who was also wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

"Take this lovely lady to change her close. They are a little bet up."

Kairi looked down at her pink dress and saw it had little tears over. He was right her clothes were bet up. The two Kids took here down the hall to a bath room and handed her some new clothes. She unfolded them and looked at them. They was a a short sleeve shirt with what looked like a skull, black jeans with a big white line on each side and a black hat.

She quickly got dressed and came out of the bath room looking for Kisuke. "Where's Mr. hat and clogs." she asked Jinta.

"He and Ururu already started training with your friend." Jinta told her.

"Dang it, He didn't tell me how to work this glove."

"Oh it easy. Just put it on, hold your arm above your head and snap your fingers."

"Really?" She slipped the glove on and held her arm up.

"Oh before you go, Kisuke wanted me to give you these."

Jinta handed her a Side pouch and key chain with a skull attached to it. When she touched the key chain it began to glow then turn into a Keyblade.

"Cool!" Jinta said.

"Sweet a new keyblade." Kairi exclaimed.

"Oh can I see it?" Jinta begged.

"Sorry kid," She said putting her arm back up. "I got a boyfriend to save."

She snap her fingers and red sphere over her head. It burst into little balls of light and begun circling around her. There was a flash of light and Kairi disappeared.

"You could of still let me see it before you left. Jerk." Jinta said as he head to help Kisuke with the training.

_----------------_

_Oooh, it's getting entrusting isn't it? See if you guys would of reviewed earlier I would have been posted this chapter. I was about to quit until I got a review from Phantoms love story. Thanks dude, you inspired me to finish this chapter and continue the story. You rock my blue fuzzy socks. Stay tune everyone for the next chapter. Laters. _


End file.
